Intoxicated
by Xianthra17
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke, brothers that have been separated by a tragic past that left them forgetting each other. But fate will bring them back together. Another UchihaCest story that I have lying around for too long. YAOI. Will be a Multi-chaptered fic. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

_Chapter 1_

"Damn! Why now?" Naruto grunted and he dropped his head on the steering wheel. It was a bad day.

First, he woke up late and had to do his morning rituals in a rush. Secondly, his not-so-trusty-anymore car won't start. He glanced at his wristwatch - 9:18 am was displayed as the second hand continued ticking. He was already 18 minutes late and he had to turn in his book report to the accounting sector before 10.

Being the assistant of the company's OIC in Export will not help at all. He was sure to get an earful of words from his immediate boss Asuma Sarutobi. He was a fair man but he hated lateness like a plague.

He got out of his car and pulled his jacket and portfolio with him. He locked his gate and decided to take a cab instead. As he quickly made his way to the nearest curb, he heard someone honking at him from behind.

He turned around and was surprised. So this day wasn't really that bad. He thanked the heavens for this divine intervention.

A deep red Mercedes Maybach 62 was behind him and he knew only one person with a car like that. It was the boss of all bosses and his good friend, Itachi Uchiha. The tinted window went down slowly and revealed a handsome raven haired man in a dark suit looking at him.

"Naruto? What happened to you? Why are you walking?" he asked as he stopped the car beside the blond.

"I woke up late. Then my car broke. Asuma-san will kill me!" he wailed dramatically. Itachi smirked "No he won't, especially since you will be arriving with me. Hop in." he said with a smile.

Naruto got in the car and was now grinning from ear to ear "Thanks Itachi." he said as he fastened his seat belt for dear life. Itachi nodded and stepped on the gas pedal.

The car zoomed it's way through the traffic. They were lucky that every time they reached a traffic light, it was in green and ready to go.

They arrived at the FMU Enterprises in 10 minutes flat, making Naruto approximately a half an hour late.

The elevators were cleared the moment Itachi stepped in the building. Naruto walked briskly behind Itachi who was walking with his regular swift, long strides.

They reached their floor and Itachi stopped to talk to his secretary before going into his office.

Naruto walked towards his desk and met Asuma Sarutobi, who just got out from his office.

"Uzumaki you are late!" the man bellowed Naruto cringed at the volume of his superior's voice. He was about to open his mouth to explain when he felt a warm, assuring hand on his shoulder. His ass was covered!

"I am sorry he was late Sarutobi-san. He was helping me look at some programs in my computer at home. I should have called in for him." Itachi said as he gave the bearded man a soft stare.

Asuma blushed "Ahh, my apologies Uchiha-san. I am sorry for my voice. Uzumaki... you can go back to your desk now and prepare for that book report..." the man said, his voice getting smaller by the word.

Itachi looked at Naruto and winked. Naruto smiled gratefully at Itachi. It really paid off sometimes if your best-friend was your boss as well. He made his way to his desk and turned his computer on. He could still feel Asuma's gaze on his back.

Itachi was smiling to himself in his office. He wanted to laugh out loud if given the chance. He found the scene earlier too amusing.

Asuma have been working for the Uchiha's since he was a fresh graduate, before Itachi was even born. He considered the man like family already. But the way his face deformed from anger with Naruto's late arrival earlier amazed him.

He missed his family. He was the only living heir and his parents (bless their dear souls) left him years back from a vehicular accident. His father's cousin, Madara Uchiha managed the family business until Itachi was old enough to take over the company on his own.

He looked at his left and gently traced an elegant finger on the smooth frame of his parents' picture. He still felt alone after all these years. He matured too quickly than necessary. He sighed, the amused smiled left his lips. He missed his mother and even his strict father. But that was done and he was left to survive.

He shook his head to erase the solemn thoughts. He took a deep breath and started his daily work. He checked his schedule and began reading the papers that was noticeably piling up on his desk. It was almost the end of the month, so the king of all due dates were starting to knock on him for approval.

Naruto just came out of Asuma's office. He already submitted the book report he prepared and gotten Asuma's signature on it. He then rushed towards the accounting department. He still had 10 minutes before the deadline.

He passed by the auditing aisle and greeted his long time friend (who obviously has a crush on him) Hinata as he passed by. She waved at him as she blushed. He quickly rode the elevator and went up to the 15th floor. He heard the metal box ding and quickly went out.

He reached the accounting section and placed the thick book report on Kurenai Yuhi's desk. He gave a sigh happily. He just made it on time.

"Naruto-dear, did you rush to get here?" a sweet voice called him from behind. He looked around and gave a small bow as a beautiful raven-haired woman walked up to him.

"Good morning Miss Kurenai... yup... I rushed to get here." he smiled sheepishly. She giggled as she covered her lips with her hands, showing well manicured nails.

"Is Asuma giving you a hard time again?" she asked as she sat on her desk as the blond grinned. Naruto could never understand how Asuma managed to woo a woman like Kurenai into marriage. Kurenai was cool and sweet while Asuma was the grumpy ogre. Love indeed was indeed a mystery.

After a few chatter, Naruto went back to his floor. He passed by the canteen and got himself a latte and milk tea for Hinata. He usually gets her sweet things to eat since she was the only one he knew in the building thoroughly, except Itachi that is.

He walked towards her table and placed the cool drink before her. She blushed harder "Naruto-kun... you shouldn't have..." she said softly. "It's okay Hina-chan..." he informed her as he grinned. Hinata was the personification of grace and beauty. Naruto have known her since they were in pre-school days. He liked her and he was aware that she liked him romantically.

He left her desk and went to his own. It was Friday and he made a mental note to take his car to a shop... or hire someone to come over his apartment since his car won't start. He tapped his pen glumly on the notepad before him. He was saving up for a new laptop but decided he had to take some of that savings for his old Toyota. He loved his old tangerine Corona. He considered it a classic and couldn't seem to find it in his heart to part with it.

His trance was cut short when he realized that someone was standing before him, hand on hip and heels impatiently tapping on the gray marble floor.

"S-sakura-chan! Uh... how can I help you?" he asked as he scratched his head.

The strawberry-blond woman scowled at him "Is Sarutobi-san around?" she asked in a voice filled with irritation.

"Yes, just go right in..." he said as he pointed at the closed door on his right. The woman left without a word.

Naruto frowned as he watched the woman walk, her hard heels clicking behind her. He never understood why she was still mad at him. Was it a sin to try and court her when they were young and immature? Naruto realized that the woman never got over him courting her. It seemed that she swore to curse Naruto with her scowls as long as she lived.

Naruto shrugged and decided to start working. He already finished Asuma's reports and he have updated the excel files for all the products to be delivered.

He smiled when he realized that he had nothing to do that day.

Maybe it wasn't a bad day after all. So he pulled up a browser. He decided to look for a good car shop for his beloved Toyota.

He searched the yellow pages and saw several names that seemed to be competent. As he scanned, a promo caught his eye 'Free oil change and Freon adjustments'. That wasn't bad and he needed those.

So he quickly jotted down the number and the contact person's name.

**165-842-0811**

**K. Hatake**

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

I know I will get messages like '_why does Sasuke top Itachi_' or '_next time Itachi should top_'… I like it the other way around. In love and lust, age doesn't really matter… :P

This will be a multi-chaptered one. I really am not knowledgeable about cars and stuff, so please forgive me if the things I mentioned seem unreal or not possible. Blame the imagination. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

_Chapter 2_

Naruto yawned as he opened his eyes. He had a surprisingly wonderful and well rested sleep. He got up and stretched, went to the bathroom and relieved himself. He then walked towards the kitchen, his hand scratching his left hip absently. He opened his fridge and peeked.

Nothing looked inviting : there was a half-full milk bottle, several root beer cans, some oranges, a tub of butter and an aging cabbage head. He cringed and closed the door. He went over the cupboard and took his savior :instant ramen cup.

He filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil. He was still groggy from sleep and was in no mood to cook. He poured the heated water in one of the flavored cups and waited for it to cook.

He knew he had a lot of things to do that day. He needed to do the laundry, then he needed to do some grocery shopping and most of all, have his car fixed. He glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that is was already past 9 in the morning. He decided that the car shop must be opened.

He quickly went to his room and retrieved his mobile phone. He saved the number yesterday and searched for it on his mobile phone's contacts . He walked back to the kitchen and sat before his ramen cup. He picked a pair of chopsticks and tapped it on the cup.

He soon found the number and dialed it.

After a few rings he heard a deep monotonous voice on the other line. Naruto had to gulp, the voice sounded sleepy in a way. "Cars and Repairs..." the voice said. "Uh.. Hi.. um, Can I please speak with Hatake-san?" he asked timidly.

"This is he, how can I be of service?" the voice asked. Naruto frowned. The man sounded a bit cranky. Maybe he wasn't a morning person.

"Um, do you offer home service?" he asked. "Yes we do. Want to schedule for one?" the man asked. Naruto started to explain the issue with his car. "Okay, I can send someone out there in... 30 minutes." the man stated.

Naruto then gave his address and ended the call. He quickly ate his breakfast and went on to do his laundry. He threw in some detergent powder and turned the device on, waited for a minute and then dumped all his soiled clothes in the washing machine.

He went to the living room to check for any stray items that he needed to keep from the eyes of the guest he was expecting. The living room was immaculate, so his worries left him. He then heard the washing machine ding. He rushed towards it to drain the water.

As he was doing so, his doorbell suddenly rang. His head jerked up, was it already 30 minutes or this person was just too punctual?

He went out the door and ran towards the gate. "Yes?" he asked as he reached the metal bars.

His eyes were met by one of the handsomest male species he has ever seen. The man on the gate, about a few inches above six feet, clad in a body fitting cotton shirt and ripped stone-washed jeans gave him a smirk "Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked in deep baritone.

Naruto nodded his answer. "Sasuke... Sasuke Hatake..." the man said as he offered Naruto his hand. Naruto accepted the handshake and got a firm grip "Kakashi Hatake sent me to fix your... Corona." he stated as he looked down at the small piece of paper that he was holding.

"Yes..." Naruto squeaked. He was busy staring at the man. Naruto was open minded and he considered himself a bi, but was more inclined to the opposite sex. Naruto indeed liked beautiful women, but in rare cases he tends to find a man that can make him forget why he liked boobies and curves in the first place.

This was one of those cases. This Sasuke fellow was absolutely gorgeous. He had this cool raven hair with a spiky haircut that framed his handsome face and his eyes were as dark as storm clouds. In short, this man was a lean and mean killing machine. Naruto felt his stomach do a quick somersault as he saw the man smile.

"Are you alright Uzumaki-san?" he asked and Naruto's trance was cut-off. He closed his eyes and gave himself a shake.

"Yes. Please come in..." he said as he opened the gate for Sasuke to get in.

He was now standing before Naruto and he towered Naruto's five-eleven frame. The blond tried to think of something intellectual to tell the man, but his mind was in a whirl for he can smell the musky aftershave cologne Sasuke was using. He looked up and saw that Sasuke was looking at him, waiting for him. "Uh, that's the car..." he managed to say as he pointed as his car in the garage.

Sasuke smiled again "Okay, let's look at her..." he stated.

Naruto led the way. He opened the car's hood and watched as Sasuke looked into the hood, his slender fingers touching the wires here and there.

"Can you try to start the car please, Uzumaki-san?" he asked. "Just call me Naruto..." Naruto said as he went in the car and tried to bring it to life. The car gave wheezing spurts and chugs.

"Again..." the raven called. The blond followed his instructions over and over.

A few minutes later, Sasuke called out "Thanks Naruto." and the blond stopped. He got out of the car and walked towards the hood. He almost had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke remove his shirt before his eyes.

The raven looked at Naruto quizzically "Is my being naked bothering you?" he asked and the blond shook his head as he felt the blush consume his face.

Naruto scolded himself. Sasuke had to remove his shirt or it may get dirty, he told himself.

"I will have to finish my laundry. If you need me, just holler..." Naruto said as he handed Sasuke the keys of his car. He went back in the house and went directly to the washing machine. He felt his fingers tremble. Why was he reacting this way? He had to get a hold of himself and act naturally. He was acting like a moron with a manly crush on his mechanic.

Naruto was able to finish his chore without further interruptions. He went back to Sasuke to check on the progress. He was carrying a can of root beer as he have nothing else to offer except the ramen cup. Since it was a hot day, Naruto was sure the ramen cup was obviously a no-no.

"Hey Sasuke..." he said. The man looked up from the hood. Naruto started to get butterflies in his stomach again. The man was now sweaty, a few smudges of grease on his flawless alabaster skin

"Done with your laundry?" he asked with a grin. "Uh-yes..." he stammered as he handed Sasuke the root beer can "It's the only thing I have..." he smiled shyly.

Sasuke graciously took the cold drink "Thanks Naruto..." he said as he drank the beverage. "Your car needs a new spark plug .. the old one isn't providing good conduction anymore since it's too worn out. I also need to change the oil." he stated.

Naruto nodded "I will be doing some grocery shopping, can you make a list of what I need to get? Or would you like to come so you can choose the items correctly?" the blond offered. Sasuke nodded "I will go with you. I need to get a few more bolts and some grease... or do you have any?" he asked and the blond shook his head "Nope. I don't have any Sasuke..." he stated.

"Well, your car is still in good shape. This is a minor issue, don't worry about it." the raven stated. He went to the faucet on the corner and began washing his hands to remove the grease off. Naruto handed him a small bar of used soap lying in the corner.

Naruto went quickly in his car and retrieved a box of tissues and gave it to Sasuke. The man took a couple of sheets and used it to wipe his hands. "Uh-you have a smudge here..." Naruto stated as he pointed on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stopped over his side mirror and looked at his face and cleaned it with the damp tissue he used. "Thanks." he stated with a full blown smile on his lips.

Naruto stopped breathing. He found Sasuke handsome earlier and now with that smile, he decided that Sasuke was drop-dead gorgeous. His teeth were perfect and was he hallucinating or something, but he was sure that Sasuke had small dimples at the corner of his lips.

He moved and took the shirt he draped over the car seat. "Shall we go? I'll drive." the raven offered. "The car won't start..." Naruto breathed softly, fully recovered from his daze.

Sasuke chuckled "I have my bike outside your gate." he said. "Oh... I'll get my wallet..." Naruto said as he clumsily made his way back to the house to get his wallet and lock it.

Sasuke was already waiting for him outside. He already mounted his black Kawasaki ZZR 1400 and warming the engine up. Naruto stared at the vehicle "Cool ride..." he mouthed.

Sasuke smirked "Meet my baby..." he said as he patted the bike's body.

Naruto mounted behind Sasuke. The raven handed the blond an extra helmet. "Where to?" the raven asked. Naruto gave him the name of the store. The raven nodded and off they go.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke was aware of how good looking he was. He was pure sex appeal and he was sure that Sasuke was aware of the appreciative glances he has given him earlier.

They reached the commercial center and parked their ride. They went in and got the women's attention right away.

They walked towards the supermarket section. "You coming with me?" Naruto asked as he saw Sasuke pull a shopping cart and pushed it before him. "Yup. There is a hardware section here, right?." he stated.

The blond felt his cheeks burn with. He was getting all giddy and disoriented all of a sudden. "Yes. I forgot..." he grinned. Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and walked beside Naruto. Naruto knew it was foolish but he was gonna make sure they will spend a long time in the grocery store together.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and the follows. It's been quiet a while since I wrote an UchihaCest story. I will do my best to make this one good... :) See you in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around.

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

Chapter 3

_45 minutes later..._

"Sasuke... are you sure you're okay with this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the raven. Sasuke nodded as he carried the spark plug and the other items he needed for repairing the car.

"Yes Naru... take your time..." he stated as she continued to read the label on the tub of grease he was carrying.

Naruto felt a thousand butterflies flutter about his stomach and chest. No one has ever used that nickname on him. He was surprised with how he was reacting as of the moment. When was the last time he liked a man? That was like eons ago.

He looked at Sasuke and was shocked to see the dark eyes looking back at him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked. "You look really cute when you blush..." the raven commented.

"Men aren't cute..." he pointed out, his blush eating the rest of his face

Sasuke laughed "Oh, but you are..." he said nonchalantly.

Naruto was right with his hunch. Sasuke was aware of all the appreciative glances he kept giving him since the moment they met.

Naruto wasn't a bashful person, but he wasn't too straight-forward either. He just pushed the cart and tried to act normal.

Sasuke followed him and Naruto knew he needed to stop the endless trails among the aisles looking for some ingredient that really wasn't needed. "Let's go..." he called to the raven.

Naruto paid for the items and they left the store. Sasuke insisted on placing the grocery bag in front of him (between his legs) so that Naruto can sit properly at the back.

While driving Naruto decided to do some small talk with Sasuke. "So Sasuke, is Hatake-san your father?" he asked, glad that he was able to recall Sasuke's introduction earlier and it took him a couple of hours to realize that Sasuke's last name was same as the man he made the appointment with.

"Yes... but not biologically." he stated.

"You're adopted?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. The blond nodded "I see..." he said as the engine zoomed about.

Now that he was looking at Sasuke (seriously, without the drool and dreamy eyes), he noticed that he looked utterly familiar.

He tried to recall where he might have seen Sasuke. T

hey reached Naruto's apartment and the got in. Sasuke went directly to his job and Naruto went in to stash his empty kitchen with the good he bought. He decided to make Sasuke and himself some lunch.

He wasn't a great cook, but at least his concoctions were edible. It was nearing lunch time and he guessed that Sasuke might be hungry. He decided to make some clubhouse sandwich, it was filling and easy to prepare.

A few minutes later he finally heard the wonderful sound of his car's engine.

Naruto was so overjoyed that his beloved car was alive. He finished the sandwich up and placed it in a platter and put it in the microwave to heat.

He skipped his way outside and saw Sasuke getting out of the car. He was again shirtless and he can see the exposed brand of his boxers peeking over his low-rise jeans.

How can Sasuke make him forget that women exists in just mere hours? He took a deep breath and sighed 'Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki!' he scolded himself. He never questioned his sexuality until now.

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto. He smiled.

He liked the blond. He was like a big kid at heart in a grown man's body. Correct that line - a gorgeous grown man's body to be exact. He was aware that Naruto have been staring at him most of the time since they met.

He didn't mind a bit. He liked those big, blue azure eyes raking over him. He has always been a great sucker for people with beautiful eyes.

He moved towards Naruto "Your baby's back in business..." he said as he handed Naruto back his keys.

Naruto skipped his way towards his car. He stepped on the gas pedal and the engine hummed beautifully.

"I already checked the oil as well. This will be running like new." Sasuke said as he wiped his hands with a few tissues.

"You've done that? That was fast..." the blond commented. Sasuke nodded

"Experience..." he grinned.

"How much do I owe you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked "The damage was really not that much. The root beer was fine." he said as he wiggled his way back to his shirt.

Naruto frowned "But that is not fair. I mean, it's business.." he mumbled.

Sasuke laughed "I would really like to be your friend Naruto. I am just new here and I haven't found anyone to hang out with..." the raven explained.

"You are not from here?" he asked and Sasuke nodded.

"My family is from Nagasaki. My adoptive father said he knew my father. When he died with my mother in a car accident, he took me under his wing." the raven said as he ran a damp hand through his dark spikes.

"I studied and graduated in Nagasaki and I just happened to move here around 2 months ago." he added. Naruto nodded.

No wonder he never saw the raven. "Well, if you want to be my friend you will have to accept the payment for your services." Naruto stated with a smile on his lips.

Sasuke smiled as he looked at the blond. "Hahaha... very professional Naruto. But if you want to pay me, you need to talk to my dad." he grinned and winked.

Naruto nodded "That I will do. But first, you have to eat lunch with me. The table's ready." he said as he motioned Sasuke to follow him in the apartment. Sasuke followed Naruto to the kitchen. Naruto asked him to sit and served him with the sandwich he prepared.

"Sorry... I really couldn't cook you a gourmet meal..." he stated as he took a big bite off the bulging bread he was holding. Sasuke bit on to his bread as well "This will do Naru... but if we have time, let me cook for you." he said as he popped a stray cheese in his mouth.

"You cook?" Naruto queried and Sasuke nodded "Yup, one's gotta learn to live." he said.

"Nice place by the way. You alone?" he asked as he looked around.

Naruto nodded "Uh-huh... been alone since like forever. I am an orphan. I was taken in by my mom's aunt. But she is resting now." he mumbled.

Sasuke gave a small nod "We share the same sentiments." he whispered. "I will go to your dad after lunch. You have to lead the way to your father's place." he told Sasuke and raven nodded. "Sure thing..." came the quick reply as he drank the juice Naruto prepared for earlier for the both of them.

"So Naruto, what do you do?" Sasuke asked as he leaned his back on the chair and looked at him.

"Well... I work as an assistant of the OIC for export in FMU..." he answered the raven.

Sasuke nodded "Ah, a brainy guy..." he teased. Naruto chuckled. "I heard FMU have a very strict standard in hiring people..." he said as he folded his long legs in leisure.

"Why? Have you tried applying there?" the blond asked. Sasuke shook his head "Nope. Just heard about it..." he shrugged. Naruto looked at Sasuke

"How about you? What do you do?" the blond asked and he saw a small smile that lit Sasuke's eyes up.

"I actually manage my own business... my dad asked me to fix your car since our mechanics were all out. I was the only one around in the shop earlier." he chuckled.

Naruto gasped. So Sasuke wasn't really a mechanic!

"Uh... see? The more I need to pay you for helping me..." the blond mumbled.

"Money is not an issue Naruto. You're my friend and I hope I am yours. Friends help each other... so just think of it that way." Sasuke said as he tilted his head sideways and rested his chin on his palm, elbows cropped on the table with a teasing smile on his lips as he looked intently at the blond.

That gesture shocked Naruto.

Sasuke noticed the surprise in Naruto's eyes "What's wrong Naru?" he asked and the blond shook his head "Nothing... I just remembered something.." he lied.

He now was finally able to understand why Sasuke looked so familiar to him. He wondered why he have been so blind from the beginning of their meeting.

Looking at Sasuke right now in all his boyish charms made his observation grow roots in his mind.

Sasuke even had the same smooth skin...

The same dark hair. The same obsidian eyes...

The same taunting smile...

Sasuke was undeniably everything like Itachi!

**~tbc~**

* * *

Okay...

So Naruto is being to obvious towards his super gorgeous mechanic...

Who wouldn't? Mechanics who walk around half-naked in front of you are total eye candy...

If I were a man with that kind of body, I will flaunt it around too... xD

And do you see the point that the blond also likes Itachi? But seriously, Itachi is his best friend here... so no romantic thing going on between them... just pure respectful admiration...

I love lengthy reviews, and the more I get them... the faster I update...

...thank you for your reviews WraithReaper and Zero176085... thank you for making my day with your words... :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around.

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

Chapter 4

"Naruto?" Sasuke said as he waved his hand before the blond's face. Naruto fell into a trance and grew very silent and still. Sasuke got up and stood before Naruto.

He tilted the blond's chin up. That made the man snap out of his trance.

"Uh-sorry..." the blond mumbled as he diverted his eyes elsewhere.

He heard Sasuke chuckle "You are really interesting Naruto. You seem to go in and out of trances every now and then..." he commented. Scratching the back of his head Naruto grinned "It's just that, you really remind me of someone... the similarities are unbelievable..." Naruto blurted out.

"Oh, really? Someone looks boring like me?" Sasuke asked with a smile. Naruto looked at Sasuke. There was no mistake about it.

"You look so much like my boss. And you don't look boring." he stated. Sasuke grinned "Really? What is his name?" he asked as he dabbed his lips with some tissue.

"Itachi..." he stated the name.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and eyed the blond "Uchiha?" he asked.

Naruto nodded "You know him?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head "Nope. I just heard of him. I don't even know what the man looks like." he shrugged.

Naruto got up and went to get his phone. He slid his fingers here and there. Then he handed Sasuke the gadget.

Sasuke looked at it. He was looking at a man with long hair, dark eyes and a smug expression on his face. Naruto had his arm around the man and was sporting a cheeky grin.

"Do I really look that emotionless?" he asked as he returned the phone to Naruto.

"No. But look at your skin. Your eyes. You even smile like him." he insisted. "I can't seem to relate." Sasuke said. "I know. I don't have any picture of Itachi smiling." the blonde grinned at the raven.

"Well, if you say so. I believe in your judgement." he smirked. Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He was really a friendly person. But it was rare for him to get along with someone he just met that easily.

He felt so comfortable with Sasuke as if they have been friends forever.

"So, you coming with me?" Sasuke asked. Taken off-guard, Naruto looked at the raven quizzically. "You said you want to meet father..." Sasuke stated. Naruto quickly nodded

"Yes! Of course. Sorry I forgot..." he apologized. Sasuke chuckled and stood up. Naruto followed, picking his wallet to pay for Sasuke's services.

Naruto decided to take the car for a test run.

It hummed beautifully, in fact - it sounded brand new. Sasuke was driving ahead so that the blond can follow. Naruto couldn't stop looking at Sasuke's back. Where did this guy hide all his life? He was sure that Sasuke will soon be the talk of the women in town.

But he was glad that he met the man before the others. They soon came to a halt. Naruto was now looking at a decent establishment with tinted glass. Sasuke got off his ride and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto parked his car and locked it. He sprinted his way towards Sasuke.

The chimes tinkered as Sasuke opened the door.

"Hey Sasuke!" a cheery voice greeted them. "Hey Karin, is dad in?" he asked. Naruto looked at the red-head with the thick-framed glasses on the desk.

"He went out, but he said he will be back. Who you got there?" she asked as she pointed her ruby red pout on Naruto.

"Oh, this is Uzumaki-san. He came to pay..." Sasuke said.

Karin smiled "Oh, how do you do Uzumaki-san?" she greeted. Naruto grinned "Doing fine love and please, call me Naruto." he offered a hand. They shook hands.

"Karin." she stated as she flashed Naruto a wide smile.

"I'll call my dad. Please sit down Naruto. I'll be right back." Sasuke said and disappeared.

"Sasuke didn't price his services I presume." Karin stated. Naruto nodded "Yes. He said that it wasn't much. But I insisted." he explained.

"Well, Sasuke is always like that. He fixes cars for a hobby." she said as she started to file her nails.

"Hobby? What does he do in life?" Naruto asked. Karin grinned "Sasuke owns a small business. He became independent the moment he got his degree." she said.

"Business? What sort of business?" he asked.

"Perfumes..." she responded.

"What? Really?" Naruto asked in shock. He could not imagine Sasuke to own such a business.

Karin giggled. Sasuke walked in and raised a brow "What are you two talking about?" he asked. "He was asking me what your business was." she said as she tucked a stray hair behind her triple-pierced ear lobe.

"Shocked?" Sasuke asked as he took a chair and sat in front of Naruto. "I am a chemist by profession." he stated. Naruto grinned "Now you said I was the brainy guy." Naruto lightly patted Sasuke's arm. Their chortle was stopped when the chimes tinkered again.

A tall man with silver hair walked in. His face was covered with a dust mask. Naruto's attention was caught as he stared at the man. "Dad..." Sasuke stated as he got up and gave the man a little bow. So this was Sasuke's father, Naruto thought. The man eyed Naruto and then

looked at Sasuke. Sasuke knew what Kakashi was thinking. "This is Naru - er - Uzumaki-san. He insisted on meeting you to pay for the service he got from me." Sasuke stated. Kakashi smiled, as his eyes displayed his gesture."I believe you are the first one to ever go against my son's word and insisted on meeting me." he said chuckling.

Naruto grinned "He did a wonderful job, but he wouldn't take any payment." he explained.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, just treat him to dinner or something. He would accept that." the man stated and Sasuke chuckled. Naruto grinned, Sasuke inherited the man's happy-go lucky personality obviously. He thought that the man was grumpy over the phone earlier. Maybe he was just not a morning person.

"Well if that is the case Hatake-san, then I will borrow your son and treat him to dinner tonight." Naruto stated enthusiastically.

Sasuke laughed "So I believe you listen to seniority. I can't imagine how fast dad was able to convince you not to pay me anymore." he told Naruto. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's comment.

Kakashi excused himself and went to his office. Naruto looked at Sasuke "So, are we having dinner tonight?" he asked. Sasuke took his phone out from his jeans' pocket and stared at it. "I can't tonight Naruto..." he said after a few minutes of silence. Naruto was dismayed. He wanted to have dinner with Sasuke tonight. But the man seemed to have other plans made ahead.

"But I will be free tomorrow night..." he said as he looked up with a warm smile. Naruto smiled "Okay then, tomorrow... I will call you." he stated.

He handed Sasuke his phone and the raven tinkered his number in. "I have to get going. Please send my thanks to your father." he said.

Sasuke nodded and walked him to the door.

He smiled at Karin and she waved back "See you around Naruto." she chirped happily. Naruto was happy as well.

This weekend was one of the happiest and most relaxed he had in a while. He got in his car and left with a smile still plastered on his face.

"He is a nice guy..." Karin stated as she broke Sasuke's silence.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "Yes he is." he agreed.

"Do you like him?" she asked, her tone was teasing.

Sasuke grinned "Like? In what way?" his smile getting wider.

"Oh, you know what I meant Sasuke. I just don't know what to do with you." she giggled.

Sasuke walked towards Karin, leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "You can start by stopping that teasing tone." he said and Karin playfully slapped his arm. Sasuke had known Karin since they were young. She was his closest friend to date.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Yeah, I like Karin... no matter how much of a fangirl she is... we share the same taste in men... :P


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

Chapter 5

Sunday afternoon came and Naruto's palms were sweating heavily. He was never nervous, well there were a few times that he experienced that feeling. But they were never on a date. He glanced at his watch and it showed that it was thirty minutes after five.

But who was he kidding? He wasn't going out on a date. He will be treating a friend who helped him. He wanted to call Sasuke earlier and set up the time and the location where they will be meeting. He can't help but feel excited about their meeting.

He honestly liked Sasuke - everything about the man was amiable. He would make it a point that this will not be their last meeting. He would make sure that there would be more.

He took his phone and dialed Sasuke's number. On the third ring, the man picked up and his voice became audible.

"Hey Naru!" he exclaimed happily. "H-hi Sasuke... are we still on?" he asked.

"Of course we are. I have been waiting for you to call..." Sasuke stated. "Really?" he blurted and he heard the man chuckle.

"Where should I pick you?" Naruto asked. He expected Sasuke to decline since he had a ride after all, but much to his surprise the raven gave him an address. "I will be there in twenty..." he stated. He couldn't wait!

Now Naruto's biggest problem was what to wear. He didn't want to come in as too dressed and he didn't even want to be under-dressed either. He wished Itachi lived near him so he can borrow something decent to wear. But then, with Itachi's height... he will just swim in his branded clothes.

He decided to go with his ever comfortable pale orange polo shirt. He paired it with dark chocolate straight-cut jeans and a khaki jacket. It was comfortable and he didn't care if Sasuke wanted to go to a classy restaurant. The attire he had on was presentable.

He grabbed his wallet and car keys and locked his apartment. He felt good and was grinning from ear to ear. He started his car and made his way to the address Sasuke gave him earlier.

He was glad that the traffic was good to him, he reached Sasuke's address in record time. He found the handsome raven standing by the door of a beautiful two-story apartment unit. The roof was burgundy and the walls were in cream. The raven beamed widely as Naruto parked the car up front.

"Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto stated. Sasuke walked towards Naruto. He was wearing dark skinny jeans and a pale blue polo, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons on his chest were left unbuttoned - showing a silver chain around his neck.

"Hey Naru..." Sasuke greeted him as he bent over and looked at Naruto through the open window of his car. "Hop in and let's go..." Naruto stated with a wide grin. Sasuke laughed and opened the car door and got in.

"Where are we off to?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled at him "Do you have any preferences?" he asked. The man shook his head "I don't have issues with food. Lead the way..." he informed the blond. Naruto decided to take Sasuke to one of the small bistros that he enjoyed located in the West suburb of the city. They had good food and music.

Soon they reached an establishment that had red and blue neon lights and smoked glass windows. "Here we are..." Naruto stated as the car came to a halt. Sasuke looked up and read the sign 'Jewel of the Mist'. He smiled at Naruto and got out of the car. A few people standing outside looked at Sasuke eagerly. Naruto came to his side after the vehicle was locked. They made their way towards the bistro.

The area was not that crowded so they were able to find a cozy spot at the corner near the window. They took their seats and waited for someone to take their orders.

"You come here often Naru?" Sasuke asked and the blond nodded. "Yes, they have good food and the music is great. Are you a music lover Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled "Well, I listen to music every now and then. I don't even have a genre preference." the raven stated.

Their conversation was cut short when a woman with blond hair and aquamarine eyes came up and handed them their menus. She left and let the men decide what they were having for the night.

Sasuke's eyes scanned over the list. Naruto didn't need to read the menu for he already knew what he wanted. So he looked at Sasuke instead. Sasuke's hair shone against the bright neon lights and his dark eyes glittered as it moved along the names. The burrowing of Sasuke's brows as he concentrated brought pictures of a serious Itachi to Naruto's mid. Damn, they really look like twins of some sort.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice broke Naruto's trance. "Uh, yes?" he asked as he started blush. "I asked you earlier if you could suggest me something." he chuckled. Naruto chuckled "Sorry, I was thinking of something. Do you like fish? Or pork maybe?" he asked. Sasuke looked at the blond "I like fish. Please order for me Naruto..." he said as he tilted his head, his bangs slid to the side making him look young and carefree.

Naruto nervously called for the waitress. The simple gesture sent tingles to Naruto's spine. Damn Sasuke for being hot! The blond girl came back with a bright smile.

"Hello, I am Ino and I will will be your waitress for tonight." she stated. "So, what are we having?" she asked as she made ready her pen and writing pad. "Good evening Ino, I will be having the curried pork ribs and my friend here will be having the stir-fried fish fillet with black beans." he stated.

Sasuke looked at Ino and smiled "And also this garden salad here with the home-made dressing." he added. Ino nodded and scribbled their orders. "Drinks?" she asked. "Rum-cola for me." Naruto grinned. Sasuke smiled "Make that two." he said and then Ino left.

As they waited for their orders, the live band arrived. They started to fix their equipment on the small stage of the bistro. A man with a high ponytail walked towards their table. "Hey Naruto. Date?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Naruto blushed furiously. Sasuke eyed the new comer. "No Shika... this is Sasuke - a friend..." the blond defended himself. The guy he called Shika looked at Sasuke and gave a curt nod. He held his hand out to the raven "Shikamaru, nice to meet you." he stated. Sasuke took his hand and shook it "Pleasure to meet one of Naruto's friends." he softly said.

They chatted for a few more minutes until the brunette was called back to help on the stage prep. When they were back alone, Sasuke asked Naruto about Shikamaru. "He is a childhood friend. That guy is super brainy. Who would have imagined that he will end up singing the blues..." Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke smiled "Well, people are full of surprises Naru. You for example, you look so bubbly and carefree. But who would know that you are easily embarrassed You blush like a girl... don't be offended though..." Sasuke commented with a chuckle. Naruto grinned "Yeah, looks can be so deceiving..." he agreed.

"Naruto... what did you think of me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and tried to think. "Come on... tell me what came into your mind the moment we met..." the raven coaxed. Naruto smiled as he reminisced their first meeting. "I really thought that you were very good-looking Sasuke... I mean, I still do. I didn't even believe that you were a mechanic..." he stated as he scratched his head.

Sasuke chuckled. "Thank you. But I am not good looking... attractive maybe, but not good looking..." he stated as he rested his chin on his palm. "Isn't that the same?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed "For me they aren't." he stated. They jolly conversation stopped the moment Ino arrived with their orders.

She placed their orders down and wrote what they wanted for desserts. She then left and allowed them to enjoy their meal.

"Did it ever come to your mind that I wasn't straight?" came the question that Naruto never expected to hear.

He choked a bit and grabbed the glass of water he had in front of him. Sasuke grinned as he waited for Naruto's reaction.

"Uhhh... uh... no... are you?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

Damn! Sasuke just confessed that he wasn't straight! It was unbelievable!

"Surprised?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded. "I don't have any sexual preference Naru... I just follow my heart... male... female... as long as I feel, I go with the heart's direction." he grinned.

"Why are you telling this to me?" Naruto asked. "Well, you are my friend... and I am not ashamed of what I am..." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded. "Thank you for the honesty Sasuke... I really appreciate that." he stated as he watch the smile on Sasuke's lips widen.

"Well for my part… I really don't have any qualms. I don't have gender issues either. But I really am novice when it comes to relationships. After all, I never had a relationship before." Naruto confessed. Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry Naru. The perfect one for you will come when least expected." He smiled.

Naruto nodded and grinned. Being open to Sasuke like this was something he never expected. But they got along well, so he expected a lasting friendship between them. He was glad that Sasuke was open as well and was easy to talk to. He couldn't ask for anything more.

As they ate, the band started to play. Naruto started to introduce them to Sasuke as he pointed at the guys that were performing. "The guy at the beat box, that is Shino. He owns a pet store near here. The other guy with the blings – he is Lee. He is a teacher and playing the keyboard is one of his hidden passions." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded as he continued to listen to the group perform.

Shikamaru sang surprisingly well - for Sasuke's taste. "He is good..." he commented and Naruto nodded "Yep, he sure is". The blond agreed.

A few minutes later, Naruto was having dessert while Sasuke sipped his coffee."Are you sure you don't like a slice of cake to go with that?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head "I really am not fond of sweets. The coffee is fine..." he assured the blond.

When they were done, Naruto paid the bill despite Sasuke's protests. They bid farewell to the band and promised to return soon. "I'll be seeing you around then, Sasuke..." Shikamaru stated and waved at the pair.

They reached the parking lot and Naruto opened the door for Sasuke. They got in and the blond started the engine. The moon was up and the sky glittered with stars outside. "It's a wonderful night Naruto. I really enjoyed this very much." Sasuke commented as he looked at the blond and smiled. Naruto blushed "I enjoyed it too, Sasuke." he admitted.

"Maybe we can do this some other time..." Sasuke stated earning a vigorous nod from the blond. "You bet." he grinned. Sasuke smiled. Naruto reached for the radio and soft music filled the air. "Shall we get going?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. So he started the engine and started to drive.

They reached Sasuke's apartment. "Thank you for dinner Naruto..." he said as he leaned over and planted a kiss on the stunned blond's cheek. Naruto's face burned. "Uh... no problem..." he blurted out. Sasuke got out of the car and smiled. "Drive safely. I will see you around..." he stated.

Naruto nodded and gave a small wave. He slowly made his way home. As he silently drove, he touched the skin where Sasuke's lips kissed him earlier. He smiled. Sasuke was a great guy. Naruto felt a warm all over. Sasuke was right, it was a wonderful night indeed!

**~tbc~**

* * *

_Sorry, still no Itachi... Sasuke will meet him very soon, so stay tuned! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

Chapter 6

Naruto and Sasuke always communicated after that night out. Sasuke would either call him or Naruto would do it in return. They texted each other as well.

They talked about almost anything under the sun. Men, women, clothes.. movies... it seemed like they have been friends for years - looking at the rate of they comfortability with each other.

Naruto never felt so relaxed with anyone else besides Itachi. Lately his life started to have more colors, all thanks to Sasuke.

Naruto arrived at the office earlier than his normal arrival time. He was grinning from ear to ear, making Asuma look at him suspiciously.

"You seem to be in a very good mood lately, Uzumaki..." the bearded man commented. Naruto looked up from his computer "Good morning Asuma-san. Isn't it a wonderful day?" Naruto asked cheerily. Asuma just rolled his eyes and left Naruto's desk with a loud huff.

Naruto watched as the man left. He continued to finish his stock report, glancing at his cellphone every once in a while. He can't believe how light he felt. He can't even believe that he slept so soundly last night.

He wasn't jumping into conclusions, but he really loved the way Sasuke made him feel. He believed that Sasuke was a man who doesn't know how to pretend. He was like an open book. He was even too humble to accept the fact that he was a gorgeous being.

Naruto shook his head as he smiled. He was fawning over a man he just recently met. It was a funny feeling. He can't remember when he had a crush this intense. As a matter of fact, the raven haired man even invaded his dreams lately.

"Naruto..." a deep voice broke Naruto's trance. As he looked up, his gaze was met by a pair of dark yet beautifully lashed eyes.

"Sasuke!?" he exclaimed in surprise. Then he covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he just blurted out.

"What did you call me?" Itachi asked, a small amused smiled playing on his lips.

"Itachi - heh-heh... I am sorry. You startled me..." he stated as his cheeks started to gain color. Itachi sat down and looked at the blond. "Hn, blushing and in trance. I believe you met someone you like..." Itachi commented.

Naruto's blush started to grow darker "Eh, no. Don't say that. I was just surprised, that is all." he defended himself. Itachi chuckled. "It's fine, I was just teasing you. How does breakfast with me sound like?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked at his wrist, then at Itachi. "That sounds like a fine idea." he said as he got up after locking his computer.

They went to a small coffee shop across the street. They served the best coffee and breakfast treats in the block. They made their orders and took a booth beside the cake displays.

Itachi looked at Naruto and the blond was gleaming with happiness. He was happy that the blond wasn't stressed out. Maybe he can now convince the man to accompany him to a party that he had to attend in a few days.

"So Naruto, what brought out this very happy mood? I have noticed you smiling for days now." Itachi asked. Naruto grinned "Is it really that obvious? I mean, I have always been happy." he sheepishly asked Itachi. The raven tucked a stray hair behind his ear and chuckled "Well, the smile finally reached your eyes. Tell me, are you in love?" Itachi asked.

Naruto blushed "No! No... I am just h-happy that is all..." he stuttered a bit, bringing Itachi into a hearty laugh.

"And let me guess... this 'Sasuke'-fellow brought this happiness, yes?" he asked. Naruto knew that Itachi won't stop not until he hears what he wanted. Naruto smiled at Itachi "Well, I met this guy -" he started and Itachi clapped his hands "Aha! I knew it!" he exclaimed.

Naruto blushed "It's not what you think. I like him because he is cool and honest..." he defended himself. Itachi nodded "I know he is..." he stated. Naruto looked at Itachi "You know him?" he asked. Itachi shook his head "I trust your intuition Naruto. You are a good judge of human personality." he explained. Naruto smiled, he knew Itachi will stop his teasing now.

"Just make sure that he is trustworthy... and won't hurt you." Itachi said. Naruto smiled. Itachi have always been the big brother he never had. "We are just friends, Itachi. That is all." he stated and the raven nodded his head knowingly.

Their food arrived and they started eating and talked about work. As they were finishing off their meal with dessert, Itachi decided that is was time to tell Naruto about the party.

"Hey Naru... can you accompany me this Friday?" he asked. Naruto was licking the icing off his spoon. "Where to?" he asked. "It's a business party. The Sabakus." Itachi said. Naruto's eyes grew wide "The Sabakus? No way!" he exclaimed.

The Sabakus were known in the business world like the Uchihas. The family business were managed by the Sabaku heirs : Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

Gaara Sabaku, despite being the youngest was the president of the said company. Itachi have only seen pictures of the young man, it was his first time to finally meet him. It took him 2 weeks to finally get a common schedule to meet him personally.

"You know any of them?" Itachi asked and blond shook his head. "No, but I mean... they are huge! I believe all the people at this party will be big-shot people like you... I would just be out of place there." Naruto commented and Itachi laughed.

Despite the name and reputation Itachi had, for Naruto - Itachi was just Itachi... his bestfriend. That is why he never wanted to be directly under Itachi at work. He was afraid to goof up, although he knew Itachi wouldn't mind at all.

"Nonsense, you will be fine. Please Naruto..." Itachi looked at the blond with pleading eyes. Naruto knew he could not say not to Itachi when he asks for something. Itachi never usually asked for something without a heavy reason.

"O-okay. But don't blame me if I keep my mouth shut the whole time..." he warned Itachi. The raven grinned "Thank you Naruto..." the man graciously said. After breakfast, Itachi and Naruto went back to the office.

Naruto finished his duties and was idling around by 11. Asuma came by and stopped at his desk "Hey Uzumaki, when are you leaving?" the man asked making Naruto's brows furrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Itachi-san said you will be leaving with him this afternoon. Are you done with your reports?" he asked at the confused blond. Just as he was about to open his mouth to answer, Itachi graced them with his presence. "Naruto, are you ready?" he asked. "Uh? Ready for what?" he asked, bewildered. Itachi smiled "Sorry, I forgot to tell you. You are coming with me." Itachi said.

Naruto closed his computer and gave Asuma an apologetic look. Itachi never told him that they were going out that afternoon. Yes, Itachi was the boss - but sometimes Naruto thought that some of the employees think that he was taking advantage of his friend.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as they got in the elevator. "Shopping. I need to get you into a suit. It's a formal business party after all." Itachi said with a grin. Naruto covered his face with his hands. He disliked formal attires with passion and he knew Itachi was aware of it. He was so not looking forward to that party!

"Must we?" Naruto gave a small whine. "Yes, Naruto. A three-piece suit to be exact. And I will also need a new tie." Itachi's grin become wider. Naruto sighed. "I think you should take Konan with you. She knows all your affairs at the office..." Naruto commented, hoping that the raven will change his mind. But judging the smile plastered on Itachi's face, he knew it was hopeless.

"Yes, I am aware I can take Konan. But she has her own affairs on Friday. So. You. Are. Coming. With. Me." Itachi elaborated each word dramatically. Naruto gave up. Itachi was so hard to win against. "Fine... fine... But I get to pick your tie!" Naruto stated with a pout. Itachi laughed "If you insist..." he said as he patted the blond's head.

**~tbc~**

* * *

_Their meeting is just around the corner, who can guess how Itachi and Sasuke will meet? Anyone who can guess it correctly will have a huge cookie from me... :)... thank you for reading..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

_Chapter 7_

"Are you really sure that I can tag along?" Naruto asked as he tried to loosen the tie he had on. Itachi was behind the wheel. "Yes, of course. I am to come with a guest." he murmured. "You can always take Konan with you." Naruto reasoned. He felt uncomfortable being dressed up formally.

"I could, but she is out with her boyfriend." he stated. "Besides, this will be a good experience for you." Itachi stated firmly. Naruto gave his friend a weak smile "I know. But the attire is killing me!" he exclaimed as he gave Itachi a funny face that made the raven smile.

The car ride was going smoothly. Itachi wanted to get to their venue as soon as possible. He could see rain clouds forming not too far ahead. The weather report predicted a cold night. But Itachi wasn't taking any chances. The weather can really be unpredictable and they were still a bit far away from where they were supposed to be heading.

Naruto turned the radio on and began humming along the tune that came up. Itachi made Naruto wear a gray suit since it was a formal party. He knew the blond preferred casual clothes most of the time, but he was glad Naruto agreed to his choice.

Suddenly there was a loud jerk.

Then the car went to a halt. Itachi blinked a couple of times. Then he looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked. Itachi shrugged.

He went on and tried to restart the car. He heard a few wheezing sounds. The car sounded as if it was in pain. Itachi frowned. He had all his cars checked and maintained. Then he realized that he was using a car that was just a week old in his possession.

He bit his inner cheek and scolded himself silently. Why did he choose that car? Why did this have to happen tonight?

"Naruto, it won't really start!" Itachi commented in dismay. He already tried restarting the car for like fifty times now and all it does is crackle and wheeze.

Naruto can see the frustration in Itachi's face. The handsome raven had his brows furrowed and he looked flustered.

They were in the middle of a dimly lit street and the next civilization seemed to be miles away. Naruto could see Itachi's facial muscles grind. He knew the man was trying so hard not to blow up in anger. They needed to attend a business party in forty-five minutes and by the way the car sounded, it seemed like it was impossible.

"Where can we get a mechanic? I don't even know where we are!" Itachi threw his hands up in defeat.

That rang a bell in Naruto's mind. "I think I can get someone here... wait..." Naruto stated as he got his phone out and started to dial.

Itachi frowned as he looked at the blonde. What he wished for right now was a taxi to pass so that they can get a ride. He didn't like the darkness of their current location. And he was never late nor absent for an appointment.

Frustrated, he removed his seat belt and got out of the car. It would take a miracle to get them out of this mess.

Itachi looked at his watch. The business party was actually the birthday party of Gaara Sabaku.

They were supposed to meet and discuss the business proposal Itachi was trying to talk the Sabaku heir into. The party was supposed to start by 9pm. Itachi does not have personal driver despite being the owner of such a large company.

His personal mechanic, Kisame was not available. The man just got married and was on his honeymoon. Itachi was sure his car was okay. He just couldn't understand why it won't start. Lady luck seemed to hate him tonight.

**~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~**

Naruto on the other hand was listening intently to the ringing sound on his phone. He called Sasuke and he hoped that the man was available.

After a few more rings, Naruto finally heard Sasuke's deep baritone. But he can't hear him clearly. The background was blaring loud music.

"Yes, Naruto! What's up?" Sasuke asked, his voice a node louder than usual.

"Sasuke? I'm sorry! I really can't hear you!" Naruto yelled back.

"Wait... I'll call you back!" the raven stated and the line went dead.

Naruto stared at his phone and waited for it to ring.

**~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~**

"Hey Sasuke, where are you going?" the slim dirty-blond haired girl he just met grabbed his arm as he got up.

"I need to make a phone call, sweet cheeks..." he stated as he took a swig from the almost empty beer can before him. She pouted at him.

"Come right back..." she sweetly asked and the raven nodded. He left his booth and went outside the pub. He located a silent spot by the parking lot. He took his phone out and dialed Naruto's number.

The blond answered before the second ring was done."Sasuke? I'm sorry. My timing is really bad... I guess you're out..." the blonde stated apologetically.

Sasuke knew that it was important. Naruto would never call or text him at this hour.

"No, no. It's fine. What is it?" he asked.

"I need your help..." Naruto stated and stopped. "Naruto? Are you there?" he called.

But another voice came on the line. A deep sultry voice that remarkably sent goosebumps on Sasuke's skin replaced Naruto's. "Hello? Please come and fix the car. I will pay you five times the amount... No! Name your price! Please it's an emergency!" the beautiful voice was frantic.

Sasuke smiled, he was curious who that voice belonged to.

**~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~**

Naruto tried to suppress the laugh that wanted to escape his throat. Itachi was over-reacting. He knew the Uchiha heir didn't want to destroy his clean reputation in the business world. Itachi never took over phone calls from him. It was a new attitude that the blond didn't know existed under the raven's demigod stand. Itachi was still human after all - and an easily frazzled one.

Naruto's grin kept growing as he listened to Itachi frantically converse with Sasuke. He was demanding the man to say yes. He could see how tight Itachi was clutching his Blackberry.

**~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~**

"Calm down, will you? Tell me who you are and where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, half chuckling.

He heard a deep sigh. "I am sorry. This is Itachi and Naruto is beside me. My car won't start and my personal mechanic is on leave and... please - tell me you will come..." the voice pleaded.

Sasuke was surprised. So he was talking to Itachi Uchiha. And he couldn't imagine the man asking him with pleases.

He grinned "Okay - calm down. Can you tell me where you are?" he asked. Now that question silenced Itachi for a few odd seconds. He didn't exactly know where they were and there were no particular landmarks to tell this man of their location.

"Are you still there?" the voice asked.

"Uh, wait. It's too dark here..." Itachi stated. Then an idea sparked. He took his phone out and turned the GPRS on. "I can give you the GPRS coordinates..." and he heard the man's approval.

He gave the man the information that he got. "I will be there in 15 min - no, make that 20 minutes." and the line went dead. Itachi stared at the phone on his hand.

He handed it to Naruto. "What did he say?" the blond asked. "He said he will be here in 20 minutes." Itachi responded.

Naruto nodded "Then we will be saved." the blond gave out a relieved sigh.

"Is this man good?" he asked.

"Oh yes. He fixed my car and made it work like brand new." the blond stated happily.

Itachi nodded. This man better make his car work He could not miss this party. It meant a lot for him and his business. Itachi went back in his car and stared blankly into space.

Naruto have known Itachi for many years and he knew that the raven didn't want any consolation. So he remained outside and rested against the car.

At least he can see Sasuke right away once he arrives. He can also prove to Sasuke how similar he looks like with the Uchiha heir.

**~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~**

Sasuke didn't bother to go back in the club. He went directly to his ride and started it. He made his way to his destination. It was a long way from where he was at, but he knew he can get there in time.

He was mesmerized by Itachi Uchiha's voice. He liked people with beautiful voices. It was one of this rare instances that Sasuke wanted to meet someone because he liked what he heard. He put his helmet on and drove as fast as he could.

He didn't want Naruto nor Itachi waiting. He couldn't wait to meet the man that mesmerized him with his voice.

**~tbc~**

* * *

So I believe it's obvious what will happen in the next chapter, ne?

R&R please... thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

_Chapter 8_

Naruto finally noticed a light coming. He knew it was Sasuke.

He leaned over and gave the car's window a tap. Itachi looked up and Naruto motioned him about Sasuke's arrival.

Itachi got out of the car to meet him. He glanced at his watch, the man was punctual. He did arrive in 20 minutes, make that 2 minutes lesser. The motorcycle came to a halt. The man clad in a leather jacket and dark ripped jeans got up and walked towards them. On the way he slowly removed his helmet and revealed dark locks with an unusual style.

Itachi gasped a bit too loud as the man looked up.

The man was something. He had this porcelain-like complexion that seemed to glow in the dark. His dark hair suited him. Itachi knew he was good looking, but this man had a look that matched his stand. He rarely appreciated men because of their looks. He can't even imagine this man to be a car mechanic.

"Naruto..." the man stated with a smile, showing off his dimpled cheek. Naruto grinned "Sasuke, thank you so much for coming." the blond said and the man nodded. "Itachi this is my friend Sasuke, Sasuke Hatake..." Naruto introduced the man to him.

Then he turned and faced Itachi. He gave Itachi a knowing smile "Good evening Uchiha-san..." he greeted.

Itachi swallowed hard, as he was caught off-guard. Their black eyes collided and it sent an unexpected chill to his spine.

He nodded, realizing that his voice didn't cooperate.

Sasuke handed his helmet to Naruto and walked over the car's hood. He tapped on it, motioning Itachi to open it for him. The raven understood and went in the car to open it up.

Itachi wondered why he was acting weird. Maybe he was just restless because he didn't want to be late for his appointment. Sasuke pushed the hood open, took a flashlight from his pocket and peered over it.

Itachi got out of the car and moved closer to observe as Sasuke checked the wiring. "Can you start her up for me?" he asked.

Without a word, Itachi slid back into the car and tried to start it. The wheezing and spurting sounds filled the area. "Okay... thanks." he heard Sasuke state.

Itachi got out and walked back towards Sasuke "Is it serious?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Not really I hope, I guess some wire just got loose. Hold the flashlight for me please..." he said as he handed Itachi the gadget. He also removed his jacket and then his shirt, exposing a flawless and fit torso.

Sasuke placed his discarded clothing on Itachi's arm "Just hold this for me..." he said and went to work.

Itachi looked at Naruto and the blond was still clutching the silver and black helmet with a sheepish grin. Itachi steadied his hand as he made sure Sasuke got as much light as possible.

He never held anything for anyone in his entire existence. But he needed the man's help, so he had to live with this for a while.

As he silently watched, he got a whiff of Sasuke's cologne and cigarettes that were on his shirt. Itachi didn't smoke. Usually he already cringed but amazingly he didn't mind the smell at all. It was because Sasuke's musky scent overpowered the stench of the death stick. He actually liked the way Sasuke's shirt smelled.

Silently, Sasuke continued to tighten the wires. For the first time in his life, he felt conscious.

He can feel Itachi's eyes all over him. The man was looking at what he was doing, but he can feel the silent burn of his gaze everywhere. Though he only looked at Itachi once earlier, his mind registered that the man have beautiful eyes... gorgeous orbs with the color of midnight silk curtained by long thick lashes.

As he stated before, eyes were his weakness... and Itachi's eyes were one of the most beautiful he have ever seen. How can a living human - let alone a man, have eyes from a deity?

"Will you get it working soon?" Itachi broke the silence. Sasuke looked up and faced the raven. "I am afraid not..." he stated. Itachi paled. This can't be happening. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi.

"Uh..." Itachi whispered. His tongue didn't cooperate. Naruto knew that the raven was devastated. He walked towards them "Is it that serious Sasuke?" the blond asked. Sasuke gave a nod "It seems it's more than the wires that I thought. I will have to get a few tools..." he mentioned.

"Uchiha-san, are you alright?" he asked again. Naruto nudged his elbow at Sasuke "He has a business meeting to attend. It seems he has to cancel that..." the blond explained.

"Well, I can drop him off..." Sasuke stated. Itachi snapped out of the trance with what he just heard "You would?" he looked at Sasuke and the raven gave a nod. Itachi darted his eyes towards Sasuke's ride. The last time he rode a motorcycle was almost a decade ago. He was not really that fond of the two-wheeled vehicle, but he had no choice.

"So tell me Uchiha-san, where is this meeting?" he asked. Itachi looked at Naruto then to his car. Sasuke seemed to have read his mind "Don't worry, I will come back... once I drop you off, I will get my tools and come back for Naruto..." he explained. Itachi looked at Naruto and the blond smiled.

"Are you okay with that Naruto?" Itachi asked and the blond nodded. "Yes, I don't mind at all. Go ahead Itachi... you have - 20 minutes before the party starts." Naruto said as he looked at his watch.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and the man gave a soft smile. Heavens! How can someone just move a corner of his lip and make it come out like he was smiling just for him? Itachi shook his head and tried to regain his conscious state of mind.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked as he held out the helmet to Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke, their dark eyes collided again... he got the same tingly feeling from the intensity of the stare. He shook his head and took the helmet.

"Go on Itachi... I will be fine." Naruto urged the man. Sasuke was already walking towards his bike. Itachi finally moved and handed Sasuke back his shirt. The man put it on and started the machine. The deep purring of the motorcycle filled the empty silence.

Itachi took a deep breath He took his place behind Sasuke. He was feeling weird. He only knew the man for a few minutes and here he was riding with him. But Naruto was a good judge of character, he trusted Naruto's trust on this man.

"I will call you Naruto." Itachi stated and the blond nodded. Sasuke turned a bit and eyed Itachi "Where to?" he asked. Itachi gave him the address and Sasuke nodded. "The helmet. Use the helmet Uchiha-san." Sasuke ordered him. "But how about you?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head "No worries. Use it." he stated and the Uchiha heir placed it on his head.

Silently as Naruto watched Sasuke talking to Sasuke, he snapped a picture of them. He heard a beep and looked up and saw that Sasuke and Itachi waving at him. He waved back and watched them disappear into the darkness.

He looked back into his phone and studied the picture he just got. Their resemblance were so striking, especially their eyes. Naruto wondered. He have never seen anyone with this uncanny likeness - not unless they were related.

He shrugged, he was not good with biology or genetics. Maybe there is just a really heavy reason for this coincidence He got in the car and turned the radio on on. He might as well listen to some music to kill time while he waited for Sasuke to get back.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Even if Itachi was frantic, he noticed our man... Tune in... the next few meetings will start the spark. Thank you for following the story. R and R please. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around.

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

Chapter 9

Itachi was glad that the helmet Sasuke handed him was tinted. Reason was because he was closing his eyes. The speed they were in right now was making him want to scream. Itachi despised motorcycles to the core. He started hating them the moment his bestfriend and cousin died because of a motorcycle-related accident.

Sasuke noticed the awkward grip Itachi had on his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he felt that the long-haired raven was somewhat trembling. He wanted to reach Itachi's destination as soon as possible. He didn't want to cause any worry on the handsome man.

With every turn on each curb, Sasuke could feel Itachi stiffen. He knew that the man wasn't used to ride a motorcycle. He wanted to ask his passenger why, but maybe it was too early to intrude.

Finally they reached the said destination. A magnificent mansion walled by red bricks came to view. The lights poured about the mansion, making the place as bright as if it was morning. The music was swaying along with the evening breeze. It was a party made only for the rich and classy.

Sasuke parked the motorcycle and waited for Itachi to get off. Itachi raised the tinted eye-shield He was glad they made it safely. He looked at the mirror and their eyes collided. Itachi diverted his attention to removing the helmet off.

"Here you are Uchiha-san. Don't worry, once the car is working I will take Naruto here to pick you up." Sasuke said as Itachi handed him the helmet he removed from his head. He took it and accidentally, their fingers brushed. Itachi jolted back and decided to stare at his shoes. He could not spend another minute looking into Sasuke's eyes. It was making him unnecessarily nervous.

"Are you alright Uchiha-san? You look pale..." Sasuke commented as his index finger touched Itachi's right cheek.

Itachi gasped and took a step back. Sasuke bit his lower lip. Why the hell did he touch Itachi? His hands moved by instinct. He couldn't say he regretted it. Damn, Itachi's skin was so soft. He honestly wanted to cup Itachi's face with the palm of his hand.

"I - ah, the wind..." Itachi whispered. It was a poor excuse, but his mind can't seem to think straight.

"It's alright. I am sorry if I drove like a madman. I just wanted you not to be late." Sasuke stated. All Itachi could do was nod. He slowly looked at Sasuke and realized that the man was looking at him with sincerity in his eyes.

"Itachi! You are finally here!"

They both looked at the direction of the voice. A handsome man with long blond hair and aqua eyes walked towards their direction. Itachi smiled at the newcomer. The blond looked at Itachi then at Sasuke. His eyes studied the young man beside Itachi.

"Dei, my car broke down. Sorry." he stated. But the man seemed was not interested with Itachi's explanation. He was obviously interested with the handsome man that came with the Uchiha Empire heir.

"Deidara, meet Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Deidara. I guess you know who he is." Itachi politely introduced both men. The look the man gave Sasuke was no rocket science. He understood that Deidara was eager to meet his companion.

"Pleasure to meet you..." Deidara purred as they shook hands. Sasuke gave a relaxed smile. Itachi swallowed hard as Sasuke's dimples came to view. He never thought dimples to be attractive, until now.

"Nice to meet you Deidara. Let me say that you look absolutely attractive in person." Sasuke stated. The comment extracted a loud laugh from the blond. Sasuke knew the man from the amount of exposure he had on television. Deidara was a movie star as well as a businessman.

"I am flattered Sasuke. But you... you should take up a career in showbiz too. I am sure the camera would adore you!" the blond exclaimed as he moved closer to Sasuke and clung unto his arm.

"Not as much as it loves you." the raven said with a wink.

Itachi watched as Deidara made his smooth moves over Sasuke. Sasuke was composed and knew how to play his words well.

Sasuke looked up and met Itachi's eyes. The man was frowning, as if he was angry.

"I have to go Deidara. I have another errand to make. It was really a pleasure to meet you." he politely bowed. Deidara smiled at him sweetly and flipped his hair. "If you want to catch up, just give me a call, hun." the man said as he thrust a calling card into the raven's breast pocket. "See you handsome." the blond said. He patted Itachi's arm and waved at Sasuke as he slid off into the crowd.

Itachi looked at Sasuke "Thank you for driving me here." he timidly said. He actually didn't know what to tell Sasuke. Sasuke's facial expression changed. Earlier his smile was polite, but now he was beaming and his dark eyes were sparkling. Itachi inhaled deeply. How can this man make him feel uneasy with just a smile?

"Oh, it was nothing Uchiha-san I -" Itachi raised his hand and Sasuke ceased talking. "Call me Itachi..." the raven stated. Sasuke nodded with a smile "Alright, Itachi then..." he said. Itachi gave a small smile as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. They remained ridiculously silent for a few minutes, just staring at each other and saying nothing. They were lost for words.

"I need to get going now Itachi, Naruto is waiting..." Sasuke broke the silence. Itachi nodded. How can he forget about Naruto? The blond was probably feasted by mosquitoes by now. "Yes, please..." he stated.

Sasuke turned around and slowly made his way towards his ride.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Itachi called. The raven turned around and gave him a confused look.

Itachi walked towards Sasuke "Uh, how much do I owe you?" he asked.

Sasuke laughed. Itachi looked eagerly at Sasuke as he waited.

"I haven't fixed it yet. Please do not worry about that as of now. Go to your meeting and I shall be on my way to Naruto." Sasuke as he smiled and gave Itachi a small bow. He turned around and started his ride. Itachi looked as Sasuke started to disappear from his view.

* * *

"Boyfriend?" a voice behind Itachi stated. Itachi turned around and gave the man a stern look. The man chuckled. "It was just a question. Don't give me the death glare." he stated.

"It's not funny Sasori." Itachi commented.

"Uh-huh, but hey - he is good looking. I was just suggesting." the red-head grinned.

Itachi raised his hand. "Please Sasori. I have no time for this. Go to your pet before he makes out with that big brute over there." Itachi shooed the man.

Sasori turned his attention towards the loud blond and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why I fell for that man." he grunted.

Itachi smirked. Sasori was a photographer and a good friend. The raven knew about their relationship - Sasori and Deidaira who fell in love during a photo-shoot He always thought Sasori was straight, but he can't blame his friend. Deidara was a very beautiful androgynous man.

"How I came here with that man is a long story." Itachi mumbled.

"I don't care. I am all ears." Sasori teased.

"Just keep your thoughts to yourself for now, Sasori. I don't have the time to narrate it to you." Itachi said as he shooed the red-head. Sasori chuckled and watched as Itachi slowly walked towards the mansion to meet the Sabaku heir.

* * *

Sasuke drove from the Sabaku residence to his flat. He had to get a few tools before he went back to Naruto. He even brought something to eat, knowing that the blond was probably hungry.

On his way to Naruto, he can't stop thinking of Itachi Uchiha. The man was very good looking. He had gorgeous bone structure and wonderful hair. Sasuke didn't need proof to convince him that they would feel soft and silky through his fingers. The man had finesse. He was handsome from head to toe. Everything about him spelled perfection. He can't even find the right words to describe Itachi in his mind.

Physical traits aside, he was also amused how Itachi can act flustered for a moment and then turn cold the next. Well, maybe rich kids act that way since they were spoiled from the beginning of time. He chuckled to himself as he imagined Itachi throwing a tantrum. He would just bet that the long haired raven was very cute when he was younger. Actually, he found Itachi as cute as he was handsome,

He smiled as images of Itachi flooded in his mind. He doesn't usually go smitten over someone he just barely met. But oh! Itachi wasn't just anyone regular. The long-haired raven was like a divinity, headstrong yet fragile. He admitted that he was attracted to the Uchiha heir and he didn't even expect that reaction from him at all.

His trance stopped and in came reality. Sasuke finally reached the location where the car broke down. Naruto met him with a wide smile.

"Hey, how did it go?" the blond asked.

Sasuke smiled "It was cool. We arrived just in time. Here, eat something while I fix the car." he said as he handed Naruto a sandwich and a can of soda. Grateful for the raven's thoughtfulness, Naruto grinned and started to eat. He knew Sasuke needed him to hold the flashlight up as soon as possible, so he finished the sandwich up in three huge bites.

Sasuke settled his tools on the hood and took his shirt of. He handed it to Naruto who draped it on the open car door.

"That was fast, you might choke up." Sasuke teased as Naruto opened the soda can. "Nope, I am fine." he grinned after the first gulp. He then took the flashlight and helped Sasuke fix Itachi's car.

They worked in silence for the next 10 minutes. Naruto saw that Sasuke was really concentrating on what he was doing. He noticed that the man has already broken sweat as his forehead glistened. With his brows furrowed, Naruto can't deny anymore that Sasuke really looked like Itachi's missing twin.

"You know what Sasuke?" Naruto commented. Without looking up Sasuke responded "What?".

"Now that I have seen you together, I am really convinced that you two really look alike. And not only that, even some of your facial expressions are the same." Naruto stated. Sasuke looked up and gave Naruto a smirk "Really now, we look nothing alike. We are like night and day." the raven chuckled.

Naruto snorted Sasuke then asked the blond to try to start the machine. Finally, the beautiful sound of the machine humming filled the night. Naruto smiled as he gave Sasuke the thumbs-up sign. Sasuke nodded his approval.

"Good. Now we can get out of here." Naruto said as he offered Sasuke the wet tissues Itachi had in his car. Sasuke took a few and began cleaning his hand. "You better go to that party and pick Itachi. He looked kinda pale earlier." the raven commented as he walked towards his motorcycle and stored the tools away "You know the way, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naruto responded. "That is good. You better get going. It's getting late." Sasuke said as he looked up into the stars.

"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sasuke said as he walked Naruto to the car. He took his shirt and put it back on. "Yeah, what is it?" the blond asked as he slipped into the driver's seat.

"Is Itachi seeing someone?" he asked and Naruto's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Uh, no. Why do you ask?" Naruto stated as his smile started to grow bigger by the second. He could not say Itachi's viewpoint about dating men, but he was sure that Itachi was a fair and open-minded man.

"Do you think Itachi will go out with me?" the raven asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "G-go out?" he asked and the raven nodded. "Yeah, on a date." he confirmed with a smile. Naruto grinned. He was pretty impressed by Sasuke's confidence with himself. So his friend was interested with the Uchiha heir. This will be something. As far as he could remember, no man ever tried asking Itachi out. He was too high to reach.

"You want his number?" the blond offered. He took his cellphone and his fingers began moving among the gadget's buttons. His mind started to whirl. He liked Sasuke. He liked Itachi. And the more he thought of Itachi and Sasuke - same piercing dark eyes, same lustrous hair, same cold and confident attitude... the more he realized that they will look good together.

"I would like that very much." Sasuke said as he handed Naruto his cellphone with a smile.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Hmmmm... that's my boy, teehee... how will Itachi take a man asking him out for a date? See you in the next chapter...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

_If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around._

* * *

_Hello guys! First and foremost, thank you so much that you are all still there. I am doing my best to keep you entertained..._

A few words to the following (personal comments that caught my attention...) :

iiNeaPoliTan - I am sorry about the irregular update. You see, I have a lot of things in my hands right now - trying to balance work and school. I myself hate the fact that I can't update as often as possible, but I will do my very best. I am after all, graduating soon...

Svaneaalka - I am glad you noticed that. I wanted someone to notice that fact. Details as to why Naruto gave Sasuke up will be on this chapter. :)

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

Chapter 10

Naruto took Sasuke's phone and typed the number down. As the numbers went in one by one, he felt as if he was choking. He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath.

His chest felt annoyingly tight. He wanted to feel what his heart was screaming. But his mind was contradicting it.

He was jealous of the sudden confession. Who was he fooling? Hell, he liked Sasuke. But as far as he can recall, the man never initiated anything romantic to him. They went out, yes - but it wasn't a romantic date, just the regular friend's night out.

"Are you alright Naru?" Sasuke asked as he lowered his face to meet the blond directly in the eye. Naruto blinked furiously and nodded. How can Sasuke seem to be able to read his feelings. "Yeah, I am fine." he answered.

"Naruto, have I offended you somehow?" the raven asked.

"Sasuke... I... " Naruto's response came to a halt. He sighed. Better get it out of his chest before his lying face give way.

"Yes?" the raven anticipated.

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled. He never thought there was a selfish bone in his body. But he wanted to be honest to Sasuke. The man was very good to him all this time.

"I hope that you will treat him well." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, though you don't tell me with words your eyes tell me everything. I am sorry Naruto. I am sorry for leading you on. It wasn't my intention." the raven stated.

Naruto smiled weakly at Sasuke "I guess I was too obvious." he chuckled.

Sasuke smiled and patted Naruto's cheek. "You are a wonderful person Naruto." the raven said.

Naruto smiled, fully this time. He looked at Sasuke and nodded. The raven was right, he over thought things. His infatuation with the handsome raven came in too quickly. He was not that inexperienced with love, but he wasn't a pro either. Love has it's own timing. Since it wasn't today, perhaps tomorrow.

"You know what? Itachi - he is different..." Sasuke stated with a sigh. Naruto perked up. A dreamy Sasuke was another first to witness.

"I don't believe in love at first sight. But after meeting Itachi - this must be the closest thing to that phenomenon." Sasuke stated as blush started to color his cheeks. Naruto laughed. What Sasuke just said sounded like it came from a schoolboy who was experiencing his first crush.

Sasuke chuckled softly as he tried to hide his blush away "It's not funny Naruto. You need to back me up here..." he complained. But Naruto continued to laugh.

"If you are planning to date him, promise me one thing..." Naruto said as he handed the gadget to Sasuke.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Itachi is my best friend. Hurt him in any way... I will surely beat you up." he threatened with a smile.

Sasuke nodded and gave the blond a salute. "I shall not force myself unto Itachi. You can count on that." he promised.

Having that off his chest, Naruto exhaled loudly. If he and Sasuke can't have something romantic, they can at least be friends - friends in a level between being the best and the regular acquaintance. That would serve them both fine.

"So till the next time we meet?" Sasuke stated as he offered his palm to Naruto. The blond shook his hand "Yeah, till next time." he nooded.

* * *

_Back at the Sabaku Mansion _

"I see... go on..." the slightly monotonous voice urged Itachi. The raven continued to explain about the pros of the partnership. Gaara, though he looked bored - he was actually listening. He already knew that if he joined forces with the Uchiha, it will greatly improve both of their businesses.

He was glad that the raven took time to see him and accept the invitation He wanted to meet Itachi Uchiha in person. He was now convinced why Itachi was feared and as well as respected in the business world... the man could speak! And with his good looks and charm, all business transactions were already in the bag.

But he didn't want the raven to think that he was too easy. He will make the raven wait a bit. After all, the raven suggested the merger first.

"Very well. I shall be visiting your office three days from now. That is when I shall give you my decision." he stated and the raven nodded.

"Thank you for taking time to think things over Sabaku-san. I will await your decision by them. I assure you, all of this will be beneficial." the raven smiled.

Gaara nodded. Their meeting was over. They should then enjoy the party. But in all honesty, Gaara wasn't a party animal. This was all his sister's idea - that Temari was so extravagant! He looked around and saw both familiar and unfamiliar faces. He sighed as he sipped his champagne.

"How are things going?" Kankuro, Gaara's older brother plopped beside the red-head. Gaara glared at him and the man laughed. Itachi nodded, taking note of the other man's arrival.

He silently watched as the older brother teased his younger sibling. Itachi sighed, he have always wondered what it would feel to have a younger sibling to boss and bicker around with.

"Hey, Itachi!" the loud and bright voice made Itachi look up and the bubble of trance disappeared.

Gaara looked up as well and his eyes grew large with utmost surprise.

"Naruto! You are finally here." the raven greeted the new arrival.

Naruto grinned, his eyes crinkling and his smile radiant. He opened his eyes and looked at Gaara. The Emerald gaze collided against the Sapphire. Gaara was suddenly lost for words. Who was this golden haired man with the beautiful ocean eyes?

"Oh, Sabaku-san... meet Naruto Uzumaki, Assitant Head for export. Naruto, this is Gaara Sabaku." Itachi introduced the two.

"He works for you Uchiha-san?" the red-head asked and Itachi nodded.

Naruto bowed and then offered his hand out. Gaara shook the hand... feeling the warm strong grip the man offered him. "Pleasure to meet you Sabaku-san. Happy birthday." the blond added.

For the first time during the entire party, Gaara smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san. Please, call me Gaara." he added and the blond grinned "Well then Gaara, you can call me Naruto." the redhead nodded his approval.

"Uh, Uchiha-san..." Gaara stated and Itachi raised his brows "Yes?".

"Did you bring the papers for the merger?" the Sabaku heir asked, his eyes not leaving Naruto's smiling face.

"Yes, I have them with me." Itachi said as he reached for the envelope he carried in his suit's chest pocket.

"I would like to sign it now..." the red-head said much to Itachi's surprise.

** ~tbc~**

* * *

I may not show it but I really like the pairing GaaNaru/NaruGaa. I find them very suitable for each other. I haven't tried writing a story meant for them though, but soon - it's not impossible. See you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** : My Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. UnBeta-ed... This was made purely for enjoyment purposes.

* * *

If you don't know who Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha is, don't read. If Yaoi disturbs you, don't read either. Slight SasuNaru at first, but this is purely SasuIta and not the other way around.

* * *

**Random A/N** : I noticed a lot felt bad for Naru. Guys, I love Naruto - I really do. But since this is UchihaCest, I will not pair him with either of the ravens. And don't worry, Gaara will make him happy! Uh, the Uchiha smex will not happen anytime soon (I think). Because this is a love story and I want to portray the courtship and such. But it all depends on the reviews that I get. I love the interaction! Thank you so much!

Sorry, it took me so long to update. My thesis is killing me. Graduation will be next month. Hope I can make it... and not be distracted with another plot...

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

_Chapter 11_

"Are you sure Gaara? Maybe we need to talk things over with Temari first." Kankuro interfered Gaara looked at his brother and nodded. "You are right aniki... I believe I have to talk to Temari." the redhead agreed. He then looked at Itachi. "Do you have time tomorrow Uchiha-san?" he asked and the raven nodded.

"Yes, of course. You can drop by anytime Sabaku-san. I will be there." Itachi assured the man. Gaara closed his eyes and nodded. "Now with that off our schedule, let's enjoy the party shall we?" Gaara stated. Kankuro grinned and nodded. Itachi nodded and smiled. He looked at Naruto and smiled, making the blond man grin along.

"If I may be excused, I think my girl just arrived..." Kankuro stated as he left the group and walked towards a petite woman with sily chocolate hair.

"You didn't come here with anyone?" Gaara asked Itachi and broke the silence. "I - I came with a friend earlier who dropped me off since my car broke." Itachi stated as he looked at Naruto. "Yes. But that was already fixed." Naruto added and Gaara smiled with a nod.

"I always thought you brought your secretary with you Uchiha-san." Gaara commented.

"Yes. But I wanted to bring my best friend with me. After all, my secretary already made some personal plans for tonight." he explained.

"Naruto is your best friend and employee?" Gaara asked and both the raven and the blond nodded at the same time.

Gaara smiled. So Itachi wasn't that cold hearted after all. His eyes strayed towards the blond.

This man was definitely a looker. His tanned skin and bright sunshine hair were the exact opposite of Itachi's midnight locks and porcelain skin. They were worlds apart in the physical sense, but judging by the way they talked - they were like fruits of the same tree. Naruto can easily put a smile on Itachi's serious face.

The night went on and Gaara did nothing more than observe Naruto. He never was interested with someone this easily. He wanted to get to know the blond more. He was afraid to make a move right away - he wasn't even sure what the man's preferences were... if he was open-minded or not.

But one thing was for sure - he was attracted to Naruto.

Gaara has been discrete with his sexuality. Discrete, but not secretive. His siblings knew about his presences and were okay with it. He wasn't vulgar or flamboyant He just had two serious relationships in his lifetime. One ended in vain while he remained friends with the other. He was very picky, most of the time. He didn't go by looks alone either. He wanted someone who shares his interests.

His silent study on the blond was cut off as he saw Itachi approach him.

"It's a wonderful party. Thank you so much for the invitation. But I am afraid I have to go." Itachi stated as he held his hand out. Gaara looked at the raven and shook his hand. "It's still early..." Gaara stated.

"Yes, but I have an early flight tomorrow." he stated.

"I thought I can drop by at the office tomorrow..." Gaara stated as he looked at Naruto who was standing beside Itachi.

"Yes. I will be back by ten. We can talk things over lunch... what do you say?" he asked and the redhead nodded. "Wonderful. I will ask my personal driver to pick you up." Itachi graciously offered.

"Let me pick Sabaku-san up for you Itachi..." Naruto butted in. Gaara looked at the blond. Was the man a mind-reader or something? How did he know what he was silently hoping for?

"You will do that? Tomorrow is you day off..." Itachi said.

"Yeah, but have you forgotten that Kisame won't be back till next week?" Naruto said and Itachi closed his eyes and nodded "Yes, you are right. I totally forgot." Itachi chuckled.

"It is settled then. Sabaku-san, Naruto will pick you up tomorrow." Itachi stated and the redhead nodded.

"Pick me up here, Uzumaki-san. It's my brother's turn to man the office tomorrow." Gaara stated.

Naruto nodded and handed Gaara his phone. "Can I have your number? So that I can call you when I am on my way." the blond stated as he flashed a smile. Gaara took the gadget and punched his number in. Naruto got it placed it in his pocket and grinned.

Itachi was amazed how Naruto was able to fish such a personal information from the man. But he did notice the way Gaara looked at Naruto. The man seemed to be very interested with his best friend.

Earlier, Itachi saw a hint of sadness in Naruto's eyes. Though it's still there, it seemed to have faded a bit. He made a mental note to ask Naruto about that on their way home.

So they made their final goodbyes and left the party. Itachi took the wheel this time. Naruto was busy tapping his fingers along with the music. Itach watched the blond through the corner of his eye. He was convinced that Naruto was somewhat bothered.

"Naruto..." Itachi cleared his voice. Naruto looked at the raven with raised brows.

"Did something happen?" he asked directly. Naruto frowned "What do you mean?" the blond asked.

"Naruto, I have known you almost all my life. I can read your face. Tell me... did you have a fight?" he stated his observation.

Naruto sighed. Itachi was extremely observant or maybe he was just too transparent.

He thought that the party already distracted him, but it seems like it didn't. He didn't want to lie to Itachi too. He never lied or kept anything from the raven. The raven told him everything too. Now is not the time for him to keep a secret because the guy he admired liked Itachi.

He had no rights to be jealous - they were both unattached from Sasuke. They were not competing either.

"I confessed... and got turned down." he told Itachi. He didn't have to go into the details. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it, despite the fact that his emotions were visible to his best friend's eyes.

"Is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked and the name alone made Naruto look up. He didn't respond - but he nodded.

"Was he seeing someone?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled dryly. How can he tell Itachi that the man had the hots for him. Sasuke's moves will be busted if he spilled the beans.

"Ah, no. He - he likes someone else..." he stammered. Itachi raised a perfect brow. His eyes were still glued to the road. "Want me to talk to him?" Itachi asked

"No. I thought things over and realized that I was only infatuated with Sasuke. He had all the traits I wanted. I just realized that I am easily attracted to caring people..." he explained. He knew Itachi was aware that he swung both ways.

"This will pass. Don't worry about me. This is natural." he assured Itachi.

Naruto was touched with Itachi's offer. Itachi have always been his hero. The raven was always there for him. Itachi deserved someone that would pamper him and take care of him. Naruto believed Sasuke can do that.

But he was afraid to play match-maker between Itachi and Sasuke. He didn't even know what Itachi's sexual preference was. In their decade of friendship, he never dared to pry on Itachi's love life.

"Itachi..." Naruto stated. Itachi looked at Naruto. His dark eyes softened. His worry was genuine.

"Sasuke likes you." he whispered.

Itachi's brows furrowed. "What?" he blurted.

"He told me he likes you. I was hurt earlier because I like him. But when I found out whom his heart has taken liking to - I couldn't complain. I'd ask you out myself if you weren't my best friend..." the blond grinned.

Itachi pouted "Naruto, you've gotta be kidding me..." Itachi whispered, obviously taken back with what Naruto just said.

"I have never asked you about your love life Itachi. But I must tell you that you are a very attractive man." Naruto stated. His cheeks started to gain color.

"I don't know if you believe in love at first sight, but things like that can truly happen. Love, no matter what type it is can work miracles." Naruto chuckled.

"We never talked about stuff like this before..." Itachi stated. But just right now, as he tried to internalize what Naruto told him, made his heart skip a beat. Sasuke fell in love with him at first sight? Weren't those things only applicable in fairy tales?

But as he recalled what happened earlier this evening, Sasuke's dark eyes floated in his mind. He never met anyone who looked at him with such intensity that it made him feel uneasy. He didn't want to admit it, but Sasuke scared him - in a good way that his mind can't explain.

"Because I was afraid to ask you about your love life .." Naruto said. The raven pulled over and stared at the wheel on his hand.

"Itachi... what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"That Sasuke - he... he scares me somehow." he admitted as his fingers gripped the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Why?" Naruto asked confused. It was the first time he heard Itachi being scared of someone.

"I don't know Naruto. But the way he looked at me... it made me loose my breath. I have never felt anything like this before..." he admitted as he bit his lower lip.

Naruto smiled Looking at Itachi's vulnerable side was rare. And he felt blessed to have Itachi trust him like this.

"Earlier, when he took me to the party on that motorcycle I knew he noticed that I was uncomfortable. Though at first he drove like the devil was chasing us - he slowed down and maintained a certain speed. It was as if he can read what was on my mind..." Itachi explained

Naruto smiled. Even at the first meeting, such intense emotions were observed by both parties. This was something special. Something created by fate. Something that needed time to grow and gain roots. Something that will be worth the wait.

"I always thought I was the only one that can read you Itachi. I guess he can clearly see you too. Sasuke is indeed something..." he chuckled as Itachi's blush begin to grow darker.

"Will you give him a chance if he asks you out?" Naruto asked.

Itachi remained silent. He didn't know how to answer that question. It was too early to decide.

"Uh, what are your views on same sex relationships?" Naruto asked.

"I - I..." Itachi was lost for words. He never thought about that till now.

"Are you against it?" Naruto asked.

"No. I am not." came the instant reply. Itachi was sure of that.

That was all what Naruto wanted to hear.

"Then I will be behind you and Sasuke one hundred percent!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, making Itachi jump up.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Itachi demanded as blush consumed his handsome face. Thinking of Sasuke stirred delicious uneasy feelings in him. How was it possible? He was straight as far as he could remember!

**~TBC~**

* * *

Talking over things that confuse your heart and mind with someone you trust dearly is like therapy The pain is handled with more ease when expressed. Hiding things inside is really dangerous. When it's filled up to the brim - BOOM! Messy-messy... tsk! Cleaning is a pain in the ass...

Next chapter will be dedicated to Naruto and Gaara. It's about time for our blond love to be happy. Stay tuned. Thank you for reading!


End file.
